Reign Mary's secret
by Lovelife11
Summary: Mary becomes pregnant and keeps it a secret ad runs away to Scotland. When a plot is put up on killing Francis if he doesn't marry or find Mary, Kenna and Greer find her and are surprised by the Babyboy so they take them home to france.
1. Chapter 1

this story a story about Mary who becomes pregnant with Francis's, one boy, she keeps it a secret and when she's pregnant sails to Scotland leaving Francis alone and depressed. When a plot is made to kill Francis if he doesn't marry or finds Mary. Then Kenna and Bash find her and the baby and her and take them home.


	2. finding out and leaving

Chapter one

Mary Pov's

I have been feeling sick lately, Francis is finding Lola after their baby died he went to find her, so I am all alone.

2 hours later

I still feel sick and now dizzy I have had a nap and it didn't work. I go outside my chambers and start feeling really dizzy but I have to go to dinner I start walking and see Catherine "What's wrong?" she asks but then darkness is all I see, I had fainted. I wake up in the infirmary and the healer is there " Your majesty I have some good news your pregnant, 4 months along." The healer says. It can't happen now Lola just lost her baby I can't be pregnant. I have to keep this a secret but how.

1 day later

I have a plan I have already ordered one ship to take me back to Scotland my hometown my mum does need a break and I can help her.

5 hours later

I just got the message that Francis will be back soon this will be the perfect time because you can see a bit of my baby bump

I put on a dress that will hide my identity in the castle but not on the ship

And I leave my chambers and walk out the castles doors when I hear trumpets Francis is back I quickly run to the back of the castle get on my horse and ride to the ship I then get of my horse and walk onto the ship.

One week later

I am back in Scotland and on Scottish soil I couldn't be happier.


	3. The Death threat

5 months Later

Francis

I haven't seen Mary in ages I am so worried about her. I went into court early and sat down at my throne "Your majesty you have to marry soon!" Explained Lord Robert.

"I know but I want to wait for Mary!" I said.

"I know your majesty but we have heard Mary will never come back." Lord Robert explained.

"She will come back and I promise that!" I said.

"Well your majesty some sad news the people in court have decided if you don't marry again or find Mary, if you do, then you will have to be put to death if you like it or not this is true and you can't change it, I'm so sorry your majesty." Lord Thomas said.

" I will find Mary and if I don't then I will marry Lola!" I say.

"Okay your majesty you have a year to do so, thank you for your time today!" Lord Robert stated leaving. What was I going to? Can I marry Lola? Will I ever find Mary my queen? Who knows?

Catherine

I have just heard the news my son Francis has to find Mary or Marry in a year or die! I knew what I had to do I had to tell Mary's Ladies and maybe they can help.

Later

"Kenna please can I talk to you and Bash for a minute please?" I asked

"Sure, what is it?" Kenna asked grabbing Bash.

"Well Francis has had a death threat and if he doesn't marry or find Mary in a year he will...DI...DIE!" I said.

"What they can't do that?" Bash and Kenna said.

"Oh yes they can, remember the Court is very powerful!" I said.

"We need to find Mary!" Bash Replied.

"No one know where she is though." I said.

"I think I know, come on Bash!" Kenna said leaving the room.


	4. The Plan

Mary's Pov

I am now 9 months pregnant and I am due any time now and showing I haven't told anyone, only my brother and mother no one else because I know they will tell France then Francis will know.

Back at the Castle

Kenna's Pov

"Bash!" I say.

"Yes." He replies.

"I know where Mary is." I say.

"Where?" Bash asked.

"Scotland!" I say smiling.

"Your the best Kenna!" He says picking me up.

"We have to leave to Scotland immediately." I say.

"What about Francis?" He asks.

"We have to go in secret, of course we leave 5 noon ok." I say walking away.

5 Noon

We are at the docks are about to leave to Scotland, I am so excited, I get to see Scotland again and Mary. When we leave a kiss Bash and fall asleep on the boat.


	5. The Birth

Mary's Pov

Today I wake up to sharp pains and I know that, this is it my child is going to be born. It is around 2am. I quickly run out my chambers holding my bump, I run to my Mother's chambers and knock loudly. "Mother wake up, NOW!" I say in pain.

"Yes dear what is it?" She says tiredly.

"My Baby it is coming, Noooooooooooooooow!" I say in real pain.

" Ok come in I will get the Healer." She says guiding me into her chambers and then running to get the healer.

Meanwhile In another part of Scotland

Kenna's Pov

Bash and I have just arrived in Scotland. I am finally back. It will take us a week or so to get to the castle, but luckily we have the carriage to take us there.

Back at the castle

Mary's Pov

I have been in labour for hours now, I am just excited to see my child finally. "Push Your majesty, you can do it, one more!" She says. I give it my all and 20 seconds later I hear a crying noise.

"Congratulations on your new baby boy, The prince of Scotland and France." She says. I have a son. The prince of Scotland and France.

"What's his name Mary?" My mother asks.

"His name is Prince James Francis Prince Of Scotland and France. Do you like it?" I said.

"I love it, you named him after your farther his grandfather and Francis Your Husband and his Father." She says, I love him so much, I will never let anyone hurt him, not on my watch, I am still not telling Anyone of my people because there are probably France Spies and then they could tell France and It's king, Francis. He would be furious.

In the Carriage

Kenna's Pov

We had been in the carriage for hours and Bash and I had fallen asleep.


	6. Going to France

Kenna's Pov

We have made it we are at the castle.

In the castle

Mary's Pov

I am feeding James when I hear a knock on my door. "Enter!" I say.

"Sorry, your majesty but there are guests here to see you." The maid says.

"Okay please tell them to wait outside." I say and she then bows and walks away. I put James in his crib and walk outside to see Kenna.

"What are you doing here?" I say giving her a hug.

"Hi Mary!" She says.

"Me and Bash need you to come back to France!" She says.

"I can't!" I say.

"Why?" Asks Bash.

"Well you see I rule two countries now and I have duties to Scotland and England!" I say.

"What you rule England how?" They say.

"Well I got the crown and got crowned 5 months after I came to Scotland!" I say.

"That means Francis is King of Three countries and you are too and..." Kenna says interrupted by a servant coming over and whispering in my Ear "James is crying, he needs you."

"Ok, will be a second you two." I into James's Nursery ad grabbing him and walking into the throne room where Bash and Kenna are.

"Mary whose is that's baby?" They ask.

"M...I...n...e" I say nervously.

2So your saying that you came to Scotland to have your Baby, is the baby a boy or girl?" Kenna says.

"A boy and his name is Prince James Albert Of Scotland, France and England, I had him just after I was crowned." I say.

"Mary this means that you can rule the three countries with Francis and James." Bash says.

"I am still not going back to France." I say.

"Well I think you should because I plot has been put up and if Francis doesn't marry or find you he will die, he has a year and no chose." Kenna says.

"We have to go to France now!" I say.

"Well it will take us two weeks." Kenna says.

"Not with me we will be at the ships tonight and be in France I two days." I say.

"Really!" They say.

"Yep I am queen of three countries." I say.

"I just need to get dressed and james dressed then we will be there." I say.

It is night and James is asleep and we are going to France. I had never thought I would say that again.


End file.
